The Wounded and The Lonely
by lunasilverbells123
Summary: Eleanor, who fell in love with a Hybrid years ago, has to see him again. Klaus,who also has feelings for her, is surprised by her rude behavior. Eleanor sees Stefan, whom she thought, she would never meet in her life again. "Did last night mean nothing to you!" Klaus shouted. "Of course it did, you are the only man i have ever loved!" She cried. Will she go back with Klaus?
1. INFORMATION

**Hey guys, I am starting a new story. Don't worry. I will finish my previous story "THE DEMON KEYS" of fairy tail. Its just that I have been binge watching The vampire diaries again and I soooooo have to make a fan fiction on Klaus. No Klaaroline fanfic. It is not that I do not love them. I absolutely love them. Their chemistry is just on different level. And again I am saying that I just love them. But this story has been popping in my head since Klaus made an entry in vampire diaries. Lol. This is a story about a witch Eleanor Vane who is in love with our Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson. Hope you will like the story !**

 **So, the story starts from Season 3 (Spoliers) when Stefan decides to leave with Klaus (Actually forced by Klaus to leave) to Chicago where Klaus meets up with the witch Gloria. Instead of meeting Gloria, he will be meeting our OC, Eleanor Vane, who actually knows Stefan , Damon , Elena and other people living in Mystic Falls personally but never talks about her time in Mystic Falls. So Klaus doesn't know anything about her being in Mystic Falls.**

 **There are going to be changes in this story. It will not be based on the storyline of the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Anyone who doesn't like the idea of this fanfiction, don't have to read it. They can leave this minute.**

 **Love all of you !**


	2. Eleanor Vane - The Witch

**I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES….**

* * *

"Welcome back my friend, to Chicago." Klaus said to Stefan

Stefan saw the city from a height and stated remembering some things from his past.

He turned towards Klaus to get some answers.

"Don't you remember my friend? This city witnessed the ripper in it's time." Klaus smirked.

"No. I don't remember anything." Stefan said.

"Well may be going around the city you will remember you youthful time." He smirked.

"Youthful time, huh? I was a monster." Stefan hissed at Klaus.

Klaus just laughed at his companion's actions.

"Why are we here?" Stefan asked Klaus, when they started going towards the city.

Klaus stopped. A flash of sadness passed across his face that Stefan caught just in time.

Stefan frowned.

"We are here to meet my favorite witch." Klaus replied and started walking again leaving Stefan to walk after him.

Both of them entered a bar/restaurant known as 'The Gloria's.'

"Remember anything?" Klaus asked him as they entered the bar.

"Nope." Stefan said.

Stefan realized that the moment Klaus had entered the bar his body had tensed up.

Klaus's eyes were scanning the area looking for someone. After some moments passed, Klaus seemed to find what he was looking for. He vanished from Stefan's side and appeared in front of a table where a girl with black hair was sitting. The girl jumped in her chair and then seems to be froze on her seat the moment she laid eyes on Klaus.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" The girl cried and jumped on her chair when Klaus appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Eleanor." Klaus said softly.

Her eyes widened and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes which she managed not to let go.

"Klaus?" She whispered.

Klaus eyes seems to get softer and softer the more he looked at her.

"Its been a long time." Klaus said.

"Yes ! Apparently 5 years." She whispered/ Yelled at him.

He just looked at her.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I need your help." He said while sitting down on the chair.

Eleanor did the opposite of him and stood up.

"Look for someone else to help you." She narrowed her eyes at him and turned to leave when Stefan stood in front of her.

Both of their faces covered with shock as they recognized each other.

Klaus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh my god !" She whispered again.

Today is a day of surprises, she thought.

"Stefan?" She said.

"Elly?" he asked as shocked as her.

"Am I missing here something?" Klaus asked.

"You have got to be kidding me." Eleanor said.

"You are the witch that Klaus told me about?" Stefan asked shocked.

"You two know each other?" Klaus asked.

"We are not particularly close." Eleanor hissed and tried to leave but Klaus blocked her way.

"I need your help." Klaus said again.

"And I told you, go find someone else." She said and tried to walk before Klaus grabbed her arm and turned her towards himself.

"I broke the course." He stated.

Eleanor's eyes went wide with shock.

"You really did?" She asked, curious.

"Yes I did. But there is seem to be some kind of problem. You see, I can't make more hybrids. They die when I feed them my blood. I did everything that the wtches told me to." Klaus explained with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Well it seems to me that you certainly did something wrong." Eleanor stated in casual tone.

"What did I do wrong? I killed a werewolf, a vampire and the doppelganger. Why isn't this working?" Klaus asked with his grip getting tighter on her arm.

"You told him about Elena? How could you do that?" Stefan asked her in angry tone.

"I didn't tell him anything about Elena, Stefan. Calm your horses." She said in irritated voice "Beside, I met Elena after Klaus told me how to break the curse." She followed.

"You knew the doppelganger?" Klaus asked.

Before she could respond, the bartender approached them.

"Are they creating problem for you miss?" Bartender asked.

"Oh no, its fine. They were just leaving and so was I. Thank you, the coffee was good."

Somehow she managed to free herself from Klaus's grip and went outside. Klaus and Stefan followed her.

"Seriously?" She turned towards "I can't help you Klaus." She followed.

"I just need you tell me where I went wrong." Klaus stated.

"I can't." She shouted over her shoulder and started walking towards her apartment.

Klaus appeared in front of her again and grabbed her shoulders tight.

"Klaus!" She yelled at him.

"Don't make me compel you." He warned her.

Stefan was looking at the scene unfolding in front of himself with interest thinking how his once upon a time close friend ever got involved with Klaus and why in the world Klaus hadn't killed her already for rejecting him so many times?

"Really? REALLY?!" She shouted at him. Tears burning and threatening to fall from her eyes.

Klaus looked at her while grinding his teeth together in anger.

"Compel me Niklaus Mikaelson. That's' what you always do anyway. You should have compelled me 5 years ago and may be this wouldn't be happening today." She yelled at him and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Eleanor…" He tried to comfort her.

"No! NO! Just don't say anything." She said trying to wipe away her tears.

Klaus tried to wipe away her tears but she just slapped his hand away from her face.

"Don't touch me." She whispered.

"What happened 5 years ago?" Stefan decided to make his presence known.

Klaus and Eleanor just stared at each other.

"This man left me the next day when I confessed my feeling for him." More tears coming down her face.

" I never meant to make you sad." Klaus said.

"Well you did anyway." She said and left them.

This time Klaus didn't even tried stop her.

"Ouch! Klaus. I never thought that you were capable of being loved." Stefan commented.

Klaus glared at him.

"How do you know about each other?" Klaus questioned him.

"We were friends. Me and Damon. She came to Mystic falls 2 years ago and met Elena." Stefan explained.

Klaus looked in the direction in which Elly had walked away.

"How did you two meet?" Stefan asked.

"None of your business my friend." He said. "I'll meet you at the bar tomorrow." He said and vanished.

"Ok." Stefan said to no one.

* * *

 **Hey people. How was the chapter. Should I continue?**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Bye 3**


	3. 5 years ago

**Hey guys, m back with another chapter. I don't know why but am obsessed with this story..haha…Let's get on with it…. I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

Eleanor reached her apartment, opened the door and closed it with bang. It was already dark outside. She entered her room and threw her bag on the bed and slid down on the floor beside her bed, breathing heavily.

"Who does he think he is? Looking for help after 5 years." She said to herself.

Suddenly, the door of her apartment opened and closed. She didn't see anyone. She grabbed a baseball bat, which was lying underneath her bed and grabbed it tightly in her hands, prepared to hit anyone who was in the flat.

She exited her room and entered the lobby. No one was there.

 _A vampire? But how did it come in? I didn't invite anyone._ She thought.

The baseball bat held tightly in her hands, she held it high above her head, ready to strike.

"I don't understand?" Someone said from behind.

She swooshed around, bat tightly held in her hand, to hit the vampire standing behind her only to realize it was Klaus.

She had tried to hit him and he had stopped the bat with his arm.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" She screamed at him "What do you think you are doing? What if I had planned to stake the person instead of hitting them?" She followed with the shouting.

He took the bat from her hands and threw it across the room.

"I don't understand." He said while have a calculating look in his eyes.

"I think now am wondering why the hell I had invited you in 5 years ago? You can't just barge in here." She warned him.

"Why didn't you use your magic to protect yourself?" Klaus asked narrowing her eyes.

"You have that calculating look that I hate." She stated and walked past him in her bedroom.

Klaus followed her in her room.

"Will you go away?" Eleanor asked.

"No." He stated.

"What is wrong with you? You've been more persuasive than usual." She said while turning towards him.

He grabbed both oh her hand in his own. She looked down their connected hands and than stared him in his eyes.

"I am sorry about what happened 5 years ago. I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that." He confessed.

"But you still did. Why?" She asked him with softer tone.

"I don't have the answer for that. I don't know why I left. May be I didn't wanted to be the one to hurt you physically or mentally. May be that's why I left." He said while looking in her eyes.

"I don't know whether I should forgive you or not?" Eleanor said.

"Forgive me. I am sorry about that." Klaus said.

Eleanor just looked at him. _Do I want to forgive him? I still have feelings for him. I never even looked once at any other man. Can I forgive him?_ She was going on an internal debate.

"There is something I didn't tell you 5 years ago." Klaus said. He held her hands tightly but gently.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I do have feelings for you. I do fancy you. It hurt me so much leaving you those 5 years ago." He confessed.

"Klaus." She said his name. Shock, surprise and happiness, she was feeling all the emotions at once.

"I do love you." He confessed and kissed her.

Eleanor was stunned for a moment but soon she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his arms. He picked her up and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He walked towards the bedroom. He broke the kiss and threw her on the bed. He took his own shirt off and Eleanor did the same with her own top leaving her in her bra. He hovered over her and kissed her again. This time their kiss was wilder than before. Both of their emotions, which were locked away for 5 years, were pouring down in that kiss. He started kissing her neck when the doorbell rand.

Both of them stopped and looked at each other. The bell rang again.

Klaus's face constricted with anger and irritation.

"If the person doesn't leave in 2 seconds, I swear that he will not live to see the morning sun, love." Klaus hissed.

The doorbell rang again. Klaus, using his super speed, left the bedroom, and opened the door of the apartment.

"Klaus!" Eleanor screamed for her bedroom and ran after him, to stop him before he kills anyone.

Standing at the door, in front of Klaus, was a tall man wearing spectacles with some books in his hands.

"Who might you be?" Klaus asked him irritation all over his face.

"I..I.." The man on the door was speechless after he saw Klaus shirtless standing in front of him.

Eleanor decided to appear after wearing the top she had taken off before the little session she had with Klaus.

"Luka." She said breathing heavily glad that Klaus had not killed him.

"What was so important that you could not wait till the morning to meet my girlfriend and had to come to her house in the middle of the night?" Klaus asked with a forced smile.

"Girlfriend/What?" Luka and Eleanor said at the same time, shocked.

"Aren't you love?" He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, a smirk decorating his face when he saw the Luka guy tense up after his little statement.

Moreover, he was enjoying the reaction he was getting from the petite little figure standing next to him.

 _How did I leave this beautiful girl 5 years ago?_ Klaus thought and a genuine smile graced his lips.

Eleanor catching that genuine smile blushed even more.

Klaus turned back to Luka guy, his expression turning irritated again.

"You are still standing here?" Klaus asked.

Eleanor turning her attention towards Luka, asked him softly "What did you need?"

"I..I was.." He couldn't complete his sentence after witnessing the little scene in front of him.

"Unable to form a coherent sentence?" Klaus teased.

Eleanor glared at him to which Klaus only smirked.

Luka sighed and said "I was here to return these books to you."

He handed over the books to Eleanor.

"In the middle of the night?" Klaus asked again.

"Klaus." Eleanor said in a warning voice.

"I'll…I'll leave. See you tomorrow, Elly." Luka said.

Eleanor nodded.

He left and Klaus closed door.

"Argh!" Eleanor growled.

She started walking towards the small coffee table and placed her books on it.

"What?" Klaus asked walking after her.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him "You were so rude to him." She followed.

"Well did you not notice the way he was eyeing you, love?" Klaus asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"No I did not, because he was not, Klaus. You cannot be mean to the boys who are friends with me." She told him.

"Well, I am surprised how such an intelligent witch as yourself is oblivious to the people in her surroundings. I want people to understand that you are not to be eyed." Klaus said in the matter-of-fact tone.

"I am not some property." She said with anger.

"Of course not love" He moved towards her, put a strand of hair behind her ear, and grabbed her chin "You are mine and you belong to me." He smirked and kissed her again.

The sun raised. Their naked bodies were covered with white sheets. Eleanor was sleeping soundly where as Klaus was staring at his sleeping beauty. He caressed her face in a loving manner and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up, Love." Klaus said with a smile.

Eleanor opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Klaus looking at her with loving eyes.

"Good morning, Klaus." She said and gave a small kiss on his lips.

"I can do this all day" He kissed her again "But I told Stefan that we would meet him at the bar." He said and stood up and wore his clothes using his speed and was ready in few minutes. He gave her the pose like 'Look I am ready and you are not'

"Really? You annoy me." She said while shaking her head.

He sat beside her and kissed her forehead "See you at the bar. I need your help." Klaus said.

Eleanor took a deep breath and said "Alright. I'll see you at the bar."

And in the blink of the eye, Klaus was gone.

Eleanor ran her hand through her hair.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

* * *

 **Done. I liked this chapter and I have no idea why.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay tuned**

 **Bye**


	4. Rebekah

**Hey guys. Good to see you again…I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

Three of them were sitting in The Gloria. There was a round table between them and they were surrounding it by sitting on the chairs around it.

"I don't understand what I did wrong. I performed the ritual as the witches told me. Killed a werewolf, a vampire and the doppelganger. Why can't I make hybrids?" Klaus asked. He was desperate to know his mistake. If he couldn't make any hybrids what was the point of breaking the curse in the first place.

"Well you certainly went wrong somewhere, that is why it is not working." Eleanor stated.

Stefan was just observing everything.

 _What if they found out that Elena is alive? And that's why Klaus is not able to make any hybrids._ Stefan was growing concerned second by second.

"The curse was put on you by The Original witch. She is the only one who can tell you what's wrong with you and where you went wrong." Eleanor said.

"Well that's fantastic isn't it? We have a great information but the only relative problem is that The Original witch died 1000 of years ago which renders this information completely useless." Klaus said. He was getting irritated.

"I know. That's why I want you to get me Rebekah." Eleanor said with a smirk.

"Rebekah?" Stefan asked "Who is that?"

"Why Rebekah?" Klaus asked with curiosity.

"She has something I need to complete the spell and I could connect with The Original witch's spirit." Eleanor explained.

"How do you know that Rebekah will be able to help you? You've never even met her." Klaus said.

"Well you've shown me pictures of her and there are some there too." She pointed behind the counter of the bar.

Stefan looked behind himself and noticed many other pictures. He stood up and walked towards it.

"This place has been here for years." Eleanor said.

"What is this?" Stefan asked urgently.

"What?" Klaus asked.

Stefan held a picture of him and Klaus in his hands.

"Did I know you before we met in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

"Let's just say that I liked the ripper you." Klaus said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked and frowned.

"Well, now you do." Klaus said.

"Klaus, stop." Eleanor said. She was getting worried about Stefan.

Even after they had stopped caring about her, Damon and Stefan, and she too tried to stop, there was just something in her that never wanted to see these two brothers suffer, even Elena for that matter. She never wanted her to suffer as well.

Klaus gave her a look that she couldn't really understand.

"I will get Rebekah for you. Prepare for what you have to do." Klaus said.

Eleanor nodded.

"Let's go my friend." Klaus said and disappeared.

Stefan looked at her for a moment and disappeared.

Eleanor sighed.

* * *

"Where are we?" Stefan asked.

They were walking in some kind of big warehouse where in the middle of it, was a coffin.

"Didn't you hear Eleanor? She said she needed Rebekah. So, we get her Rebekah." Klaus said while opening the coffin and revealing a blonde girl with blue nerves spreading all over her body. She wore a white dress with a pearl necklace around her throat.

Klaus pulled out a dagger from her hearts and caressed her face.

"It is time for you to wake up sister." Klaus said softly.

Klaus turned on his feet and started to leave. Stefan gave a quick glance at Rebekah and followed Klaus out.

"You will let her feed on you until she is satisfied." Klaus compelled the security guard who was standing outside.

Both of them left the place and started making their way to the bar.

* * *

Eleanor was sitting in the middle of her bed with 2 to 5 Grimoires in front of her.

"I can't find anything to dispel it." She sighed.

A tear left her eye.

"I have to make him leave me after I perform the spell. It won't be safe form him or Stefan to be with me after I complete the spell and I have to find a new place to go where they can't find me." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said still tossing the Grimoires here and there on her bed.

" _Love, did you not check your caller ID before picking up?"_ _Klaus asked._

"Klaus?" She said "Yeah am sorry, I was busy with something." She told him.

" _Well, I think we have a problem on our hands."_

"What is it?" she asked him.

" _Rebekah, she lost the necklace." He told her with a sigh._

"Oh my!" She reacted and covered her mouth with her hand.

" _How are you going to contact the witch now?"_

"I'll look for something. Don't worry." She assured him.

" _Alright." He said and hung up._

"Great." She said to herself.

 **Flashback**

Klaus had gone back to check on Rebekah. When he reached her coffin he saw that it was empty.

He turned around and called out "Where are you Rebekah? Come on out."

The moment he turned around, the silver dagger, stabbed in his stomach. He yelled.

"Hello Nik." Rebekah said with a smirk.

He pulled the dagger out and breathed heavily.

"This can't kill me." Klaus said while glaring at his baby sister.

"I know. I was just hoping it would hurt you." She replied with a smirk "So, which century is it?" She while looking around.

"21st Century." He replied.

"What is going on here?" Stefan asked when he came in.

Rebekah looked at him shocked. "Stefan?"

Stefan didn't remember her at all.

Klaus using his super speed stood in front of Stefan.

"Remember it Stefan." He compelled him to remember the times the 3 of them had spend together.

Klaus moved out of the way and Stefan looked at Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" He asked.

She just smiled at him.

"Well your revival was asked for sister. I need something from you that would connect us to the original witch." Klaus asked bringing his hand forward asking her to give it to him.

Rebekah smirked and touched her neck. Her eyes widened when she realized that something was missing.

"Where is my necklace? Nik, where is my necklace?" She asked, terrified.

Klaus's eyes widened. " Don't tell me that's what we need. Please tell me that not what we need."

The siblings just stared at each other.

* * *

 **Hey guys. How was the chapter? I am so happy that at last I was able to get these ideas out of my head.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Bye**


	5. Stefan's Betryal

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

 **Present**

Klaus and Stefan were sitting on two different couches. Both of them were drinking champagne.

"Thank you, Love." Klaus said to a girl who was pouring him champagne, smirking.

After pouring Stefan the drink, the girl left.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah shouted from the Trial room.

"There is not." Klaus replied.

She came out wearing a black one-piece dress that had a deep neck line and the dress ended at her thighs and stood in front of the two men.

"So that means women in 21st century dress like a prostitute. I used to get dirty looks even when I wore trousers." Rebekah commented.

"Sister, you wore trousers, so that now women could wear nothing." Klaus replied with a smirk.

"And what is this music? It sounds like cable car accident." She frowned while listening to the rock music.

"Its dance music." Stefan said.

"People dance to this?" She asked while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Hmm." Stefan nodded.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked irritated.

"And why are you so grumpy?" She asked taking two steps towards him.

"I needed one thing from you to know why my hybrids are dying, your necklace and you have lost it." He said while looking at her.

"I didn't lose it. It just went missing for 90 years." Rebekah replied.

Klaus gave her the 'Are-you-serious' look.

She turned to Stefan "So, what do you think?" She asked him, twirling her body around.

"I..like it." He said.

"Really." She said and shook her head.

"What? I said I like it." He protested.

"I could always tell when you are lying." Rebekah said.

She was going back to the Trial room when Eleanor entered the shop.

"Klaus I think I ….What in the world are you wearing?" Eleanor turned her attention from Klaus to Rebekah.

"Finally, someone with a true opinion. Thank you." Rebekah said and then turned to Klaus "Who is she again?" She asked him while pointing towards Eleanor.

"She is the witch who asked for your revival." He said.

"And his girlfriend." Stefan added.

"You have a heart?" She asked her brother with a smirk.

"Really sister?" He said sarcastically.

"Did you compel her or something? No girl will be stupid to be in love with you." Rebekah said with a smirk.

Klaus glared at her.

"Excuse me? I am still standing here." Eleanor said.

"I like her." Rebekah said. "I am going to go and try something else on." She went back inside the Trial room.

"Good job." Klaus said to Eleanor and Stefan.

"Well, you are the one who pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan commented.

"I heard it." Rebekah shouted.

Klaus sighed and drank his remaining champagne.

* * *

Eleanor had told the three of them to gather in the same room where Rebekah was kept when she still was dagger-ed.

Klaus and Stefan were drinking blood from the bodies of two girls whom they had compelled for satisfying their needs. Rebekah on the other hand was sitting on a table, a girl dead on the floor.

"I am bored. My girl is dead." She complained.

"You were not joking when you said you were hungry." Klaus said while letting go of the girl's body dead on the floor and wiped away the blood dripping from his mouth.

Stefan too after letting go of the girl's body said "It was a long day."

"Where is your girlfriend Nik?" Rebekah asked "I miss her already." She said with a smirk. "I wonder how her blood tastes like?" she said while smirking.

Klaus glared at her and hissed "Don't touch her."

Rebekah only smirked.

"Klaus?" Eleanor called out. She was already in the building.

Klaus heard her and looked around himself. Bodies of three dead girls, she was not going to like it. Using his vampire speed, he managed to hide the bodies of the three girls.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want her to know what monster you are." Rebekah said.

"Stay out of this Rebekah. Don't make me dagger you again." He warned her.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked when he joined them.

"Nothing ,Love. Just Rebekah trying to cross her line." Klaus said while giving his girl a smile.

Rebekah glared at her brother.

"What did you find?" Klaus asked her.

"I found the spell that can help me locate the necklace. I only need something that it has been in touch for very long." She explained.

"I wore it about for 1000 of years." Rebekah said and walked towards her.

"That's right. I can use you to locate the necklace." Eleanor explained with a smile.

"Fantastic, Love." Klaus said while giving her his genuine smile.

Stefan, on the other hand, stood still.

 _She is loyal to Klaus. She will tell him that Elena is still alive._ Stefan thought.

Eleanor sat on the chair and Rebekah on the table that was in front of Eleanor. She held Rebekah's hand in both of her hands and started chanting a spell. She saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline talking about Stefan and she had the necklace in her hands.

She let go of Rebekah's hand and stared into nothing. Then she turned her head towards Stefan and she knew, the moment their eyes met, that Stefan had lied.

 _What should I do? Elena is alive and she has the necklace. Oh my god !_ Eleanor thought.

"What is it Eleanor?" Klaus asked.

She looked in his eyes. She saw the hope, hope that she would tell them him what was wrong with his hybrids. Her mouth went dry. What should she do?

She opened her mouth once but nothing came out.

"Eleanor." He said her name with such tenderness that even Rebekah was surprised to hear.

"She…um" she couldn't make a coherent sentence. She shook her head.

"The…The doppelganger. She..she is alive. Elena is alive." She managed to say.

Klaus eyes widened.

"That's impossible." He said.

"I saw her, with her other two friends and they were talking about him." She said nodding in Stefan's direction.

Klaus and Rebekah turned their heads in his direction.

"I can explain." Stefan tried to reason with them.

"There is nothing to explain, my friend." Klaus said.

Stefan could see the feeling of betrayal on his face.

Using his super speed, Klaus appeared behind Stefan and broke his neck. Stefan fell on the floor motionless.

"Oh my GOD ! STEFAN !" Eleanor shrieked and ran towards his body.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled at Klaus.

"He lied to me !" He yelled back at Eleanor.

"You snapped his neck. I wonder why he kept it a secret !" Eleanor yelled back at him. Tears started gathering in her eyes. "Oh my god!" She cried.

Looking at her tears, Klaus yelled at her "Oh stop crying he'll wake up."

Suddenly, Eleanor realized something. She stood up abruptly.

"What?" Klaus asked her.

"You need to leave." She said suddenly.

"What?" Klaus asked, confused.

"I said, you need to leave." She said again. She was starting to look around now as if someone would appear there any minute.

"We heard what you said. Now, exactly why should we leave?" Rebekah asked.

"Leave. Forget about me Klaus. Move on." She said.

Klaus's anger fueled him once again. Eleanor was trying to run now. Before she could reach the door to leave the room, Klaus appeared in front of her and gripped both her shoulders.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"You don't understand. You have to leave NOW." She yelled back tears gathering in her eyes again.

"No. Did last night mean nothing to you?!" He shouted.

"Of course it did. You are the only man I have ever loved. But you need to leave. People will come looking of me to kill me." She shouted back.

Before he could ask what in the world she was saying, some people appeared in the room with them.

Eleanor turned to look at them, her eyes wide and tears running down her face.

Klaus moved Eleanor behind him and Rebekah took Stefan's body and appeared behind Eleanor.

"Long time sister." One of them, a boy said with a smirk.

"Brother Ezra." She said, terrified.

* * *

 **Doneeee…How was the chapter guys. One more chapter done.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Bye**


	6. Cursed

**Hey guys, Thanks for all your love and I love you all too. I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

 _"Brother Ezra." She said, terrified._

* * *

"What?" Klaus asked.

"You are still roaming around with this hybrid?" A lady asked her coming forward in the light showing her black hair.

"Mother, I…" Eleanor tried to speak.

"What is going on?" Rebekah asked looking around.

"We are very disappointed in you. Our family is better off you. It's a good thing that we disowned you." Another man said stopping beside with Eleanor's mother.

"Eleanor? This is your…."

"Family." Eleanor completed for Klaus. In Klaus's eyes, she looked broken and tired and he hated to see that way.

"I must say, that you are brave sister. Even after knowing that if you use magic, even the smallest spell, we will find where you have been hiding." Ezra said, a wicked smile decorating his face.

Klaus turned towards Eleanor "What are they talking about?" He asked her.

Eleanor looked anywhere but Klaus's eyes.

"Oh, we'll tell you." Eleanor's mother said.

"NO mother! He doesn't need to know." Eleanor cried out.

"Shut up !" Ezra yelled at her.

The moment he yelled at her, a soaring pain started to form in her head. She released a painful cry.

"What are you doing?!" Klaus yelled.

"Make it STOP ! Make it STOP!" She cried out in pain.

Klaus made a move towards her brother but he couldn't move. A spell was stopping him to move.

"Do you think we wouldn't be prepared for you." Eleanor's father said.

Klaus tried to move.

"STOP IT! PLEASE JUST STOP!"

By that time, she was already on the ground shaking with pain. Tears were leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Stop it!" This time Rebekah yelled.

The pain seized. Eleanor started whimpering now.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Klaus asked. His eyes were full of rage. How dare they hurt her? Anger boiled at the pit of his stomach.

"Because of you." Her mother yelled. "Because she chose to help you ! Because she fell in love with you and betrayed her own blood !" Her mother kept shouting.

"After you left 5 years ago, she fled her hometown because the nature wanted to punish her." Her Father explained.

"Nature? I would rather say that you are trying to kill your own daughter." Klaus hissed.

"She betrayed us and helped you !" her mother shouted and pointed towards him.

"So that means you can kill your own daughter?! Are you out of your bloody mind?!" He shouted back.

"How did you find us so fast?" Rebekah asked.

"We had put a locator spell on her magic. It is kind of a complicated spell. But we knew, whenever she would use her magic, we would know where she is." Her Father explained.

"So she did. How am I not surprised that she put her life in danger all over again for you?" He brother commented "Ha, true pure love, Sister." He said sarcastically.

Now Klaus understood why she was so reluctant to help him at the starting.

Eleanor tried to get up, still dizzy from the pain she had recently experienced.

"Just..Just let them go." Eleanor managed to say.

"Oh shut it ! I am not leaving you again." Klaus said to her.

"What? Are you out of your mind?!" She shouted and then winced a little.

"Why don't you stand down and let me handle this?" Klaus smirked.

"What are.." Before she complete, her father shouted "Where is she? Where is the other vampire?!"

Rebekah was missing.

"Behind you, stupid old man." She said and snapped his neck.

He lay dead on the floor.

"NO/Father!" Son and wife ran towards the dead body.

"Well that was easy." Rebekah commented.

Eleanor just stared at her father's body "Father." She whispered.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She took two steps towards her father when she was shoved back to the wall with an invisible force.

"YOU! Always because of you someone dies!" Her brother shouted at her.

Rebekah tried to go for the brother but suddenly she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Rebekah!" Klaus yelled before he too fell on his knees in pain.

"Die! All of you deserve to die." Ezra shouted.

"Stop it." Eleanor whispered.

"What is it sister?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"I've had enough of running from you people." She glared at them.

"What are you going to do? Kill your own family?" Her mother asked.

"My Family? You were never my family. And when I found someone who loved me in return, who actually appreciated me, I will not let you take them away from me." She said in rage.

A flicker of her fingers, Ezra was sent flying back.

Klaus smirked even through pain. She was, after all the strongest witch he had ever seen.

He hit her head pretty hardly and fell unconscious. She then turned towards her mother.

"I don't even want to hurt you after all you have done to me mother." Eleanor said with hurt evident in her.

"Go on. Kill me." He mother shouted.

"I never wanted any of it. You cursed me." Eleanor cried.

She was truly hurt. They never loved her. They had adopted her. But they never loved her. She was always being hurt by them.

Eleanor started sobbing "I don't want to do this."

Before she could realize what was happening, Klaus came in between her and her mother.

"You will leave and never chase after Eleanor. Take your son and leave and never look for Eleanor." Klaus compelled her mother.

In a blink, Klaus, Rebekah, Eleanor and Stefan's body was nowhere to see.

Eleanor found herself in front of a SUV. They had placed Stefan's body at the back seat and three of them were standing outside. No one was saying anything.

"You broke his neck?" Eleanor whispered and broke the silence.

"Well, if I hadn't then we would be dead by now." Rebekah replied.

" I…I just. He was my father and I.."

"He tried to kill you. Get over it." Rebekah commented "I am getting in the car." Rebekah said and entered the car.

"Eleanor?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know what to feel. Yes, my family tried to kill me but they were my family." She whispered.

"It is alright." Klaus said and gathered her in his arms.

She sobbed for quite some time and Klaus just kept patting her head.

When she regained herself back, she asked him "Where are we heading to now?"

"We are going back to Mystic Falls." He said "It seems I have some unfinished business there."

"Don't hurt anyone Klaus. I don't wanna see anyone hurt Klaus." She said firmly.

Klaus just stared at her "I will not promise you anything."

* * *

 **Done. I didn't liked this chapter particularly, but I hope you did.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Bye**


	7. Back in Mystic Falls

**Hey guys, Whats up? I hope you are liking the story. Well, lets get on with it. I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

They had already reached Mystic High. Klaus came out of the SUV and started walking towards the school. Eleanor came in front of him stopping him.

"Stop Klaus." She said desperately wanting to stop him from hurting Elena.

"Move." He threaten her.

"Please don't hurt anyone Klaus. Please just stop." She again desperately told him.

She wasn't really in good relation with Elena. After all she was the reason of differences between her and the Salvatore brothers. Not deliberately but unconsciously, she drove Eleanor and the brothers apart from each other. But she still didn't hate Elena enough that she would want her to be dead.

 _Its my fault. I told Klaus that she was alive._ She thought bitterly.

Klaus growling brought her back to reality. She held her arms sideways to stop him.

"Move before I hurt you Eleanor. Don't test my patience." He growled.

"Klaus just please." She begged him.

"I am sorry about this." He suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Rebekah darling. Hold her here, will you?" he asked Rebekah while looking straight in her eyes.

"No." Her eyes widened.

Rebekah in matter of seconds was behind Eleanor and held her hands behind her back.

"OW." She gave a pained cry.

"Easy!" Klaus growled at Rebekah.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes. Eleanor was struggling in Rebekah's hold.

Klaus touched her cheeks and said softly "I am sorry , Love. But I can't have you messing with my plans."

"Why don't you just compel her?" Rebekah asked.

"She is on vervain." Klaus stated.

"How do you…?" Eleanor looked at him shocked.

"You are not stupid enough to be around vampires and not be on vervain. I know you. I understand you. I always know what you are thinking." He told her firmly.

In a blink, Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

"Klaus! Klaus! Don't hurt her or anyone. Klaus !" She kept yelling.

"Oh calm down." Rebekah said with a sigh.

"Rebekah just let me go." She pleaded.

"You know, I really like you and I hate to do this to you but I have to." Rebekah's eyes soften after seeing the struggle that the girl in her arms was going through. "You fell in love with a guy, who doesn't care about anyone else other than himself. You should have known that one day, he will put something above you in his priorities." She told Eleanor.

Eleanor stopped struggling.

"I know, I know. I just…even in those 5 years, I tried to stop loving him, but I couldn't because I always believed that there was, is, something good in him. He has a pure heart, Rebekah. He just hides behind his cold and monstrous self, so that no one can hurt him." She said and started crying.

"I know and I should tell you that even I was surprised by the way he turns into a completely different person when he is around you. He does not behave like vampire Nik, he behaves like a human Nik. That's why I like you, Elly." Rebekah smiled at her.

Eleanor stared at her. Never had she thought that Rebekah would open up to her like this.

Eleanor turned her eyes towards the school again and sighed.

"I like you too Rebekah, but I am sorry." She whispered.

"What?" Rebekah asked and suddenly she let out a painful cry.

Rebekah let go of Eleanor's arms and fell on her knees, clutching her head. She kept groaning.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." Eleanor said and ran towards the School.

After running away from Rebekah, Eleanor found Elena, Stefan and Klaus in the gym. She saw that Stefan had blood all over his mouth and Klaus had a hold on Elena.

"Oh my god!" Eleanor whispered.

Klaus heard that and turned towards her, which made Elena and Stefan's attention turn towards her too.

"Elly?" Elena said when she recognized her.

"Elena." Eleanor said and looked at her.

"What are you doing here? Where is Rebekah?" He asked. His eyes narrowed at her when she didn't answer him.

"Eleanor, Answer me" He yelled at her.

His yelling just made her flinch.

Her eyes scanned the gym and then her eyes laid on the not so dead Tyler.

"What did you do?" she looked at him. She was scared of him now "What did you do to him?!" She shouted.

"I fed him my blood and then killed him." Klaus just stated and turned towards Stefan.

The, Rebekah entered the gym and started walking towards her brother.

Klaus turned towards her "I gave you one job Sister, to keep Eleanor in one place."

"Well your girlfriend used magic on me, I didn't actually had a choice." Rebekah spat and then glared at Eleanor. Then she started walking towards Elena.

"Where is my necklace you bitch?" Rebekah growled and her fangs came out.

Klaus stopped Rebekah.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked her.

Rebekah showed him the picture on the phone that she had taken from Caroline before coming to he gym. In the picture Stefan and Elena were hugging each other and Elena was wearing the necklace.

"She has my necklace, Nik. Get me my necklace back, Nik." She yelled.

Klaus turned towards Stefan "More lies."

He then faced Elena and grabbed her elbow. "Where is the necklace?" He shouted.

"I don't have it." Elena cried out.

"Stop lying." Klaus warned.

"I am not lying. Katherine stole it." She told him.

"Ah Katerina." He said to no one particularly.

Klaus turned towards Rebekah "Do me a favor. Take that body away and keep an eye on him until he wakes up."

Then, Rebekah and Tyler's body was gone.

"Let her go Klaus, I'll pledge my loyalty to you. Just let her go." Stefan pleaded.

"You know, your loyalty means nothing to me now." Klaus said.

Klaus with behind Elena now. He tilted her neck and said "Don't you feel the blood rushing through her veins. Come on. Have a drink."

"No." Stefan hissed.

Klaus started walking towards Stefan now.

"Your love for this one girl is greater than your thirst for blood" He said "Oh, your humanity is killing me."

He grabbed Stefan's collar "Turn it off!" he compelled him.

Stefan pushed Klaus away "NO!" He yelled.

Klaus shoved Stefan to the wall and shouted "TURN IT OFF !"

Stefan's expression changed from pain to that of relaxation.

"Klaus no!" Eleanor yelled.

Klaus looked at Elena.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I fixed him." He explained.

"Stefan no." Elena whispered.

Klaus started walking towards Eleanor, grabbed her wrist tightly, and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go!" She groaned.

"I don't think so love." He hissed at her.

He held her so tightly that when she thrashed around in his arms, she was only hurting herself.

"Let me go!" This time desperation took hold of her facial expression.

He picked her up from her two feet and forcefully made her leave the gym with him.

"Let me go Klaus! Let me go." She thrashed around in his arms.

Suddenly she found her back against the wall. Klaus had shoved her to the wall and his eyes had turned yellow.

"Keep quite. I do not wish to hurt you." He warned her.

He was so close to her that his breath was fanning across her face. She was so scared of him now that she thought if she raised her voice, he would rip her head off.

"Stop hurting people too." She whispered.

He grabbed her hand again and made her walk with him.

 _ **Biology Lab**_

The moment he entered the lab, he pushed Eleanor to the corner of the room. She saw that Tyler was laid on the shelf and Caroline was beside him, standing.

"He is still dead." Rebekah said. Her eyes then scanned Eleanor she was shaking.

"What did you do to her?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"Nothing." He was waiting for Tyler to wake up.

"Nik." Rebekah said.

"Stay out of it Rebekah." Klaus growled.

Caroline realizing that there was someone else other then Rebekah and Klaus, she looked in the direction of Eleanor.

"Elly? Is that really you?" Caroline asked.

Eleanor just looked at her and nodded. Caroline filled with rage after already seeing her boyfriend like that, vamped over to her and grabbed her throat and held her up against the wall.

"You Bitch! You are helping them!" She growled.

Eleanor started coughing "Care.."

Klaus threw Caroline across the room. Eleanor fell on the floor and started coughing.

Rebekah was at Eleanor side in a sec "Are you alright?"

Eleanor nodded and coughed a little more.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." Klaus growled at Caroline.

Caroline got to her feet.

"Are you really on their side, Elly? I thought we were friends? How could you do this?" Caroline shouted at Eleanor.

"Caroline, I..' Eleanor couldn't complete.

"Did your hatred for Elena drove you so far that you went to this Hybrid for help? Have you fallen that low?" Caroline took a threatening step towards her.

"Enough." Klaus hissed at Caroline "How dare you talk to her like that?!" Klaus's eyes turned yellow again and Caroline took some steps backward.

Suddenly, Tyler started to cough.

"Tyler!" Caroline was at his side in a sec. "Tyler!"

"What's..whats happening to me?" Tyler asked. He was restless and in lot of pain.

"You are in transition friend and if you don't feed on human blood, you will die." Klaus explained with a smile.

"What?" Tyler said and coughed.

"Here drink this." Klaus presented him with a test tube filled with blood.

"Whose blood is that?" Caroline asked.

"Our precious doppelganger's." Klaus told her.

"No Tyler. Don't drink that." Caroline begged her boyfriend.

Tyler, even after he tried to control himself, took the blood from his hand and drank it.

"NO!" Caroline screamed.

Tyler started screaming in pain. He then looked at Klaus and his eyes turned yellow.

"That is a good sign." Klaus smirked.

* * *

 **Hey, done. So how was the chapter?**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Bye**


	8. Choice-them or him?

**Hey guys I am back. I was out of station for last 3 days. Thank you for your love and support. I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

After Klaus had discovered that Elena's blood is what he needs to make more hybrids, he took her to the hospital, where he easily compelled a nurse to take Elena's blood. Stefan had gone, God knows where, and Elena was trying to free herself from the needles that where stitched up in her veins.

Damon was walking very fast towards the hospital. Klaus came in front of him, lifted him by the throat and banged him on the bonnet of the SUV.

"No No, you are not taking her away." Klaus said.

"I know about Mikael, Papa Original." Damon choked out.

He tried to loosen Klaus's grip but his grip only tightened around his throat.

"You are bluffing." Klaus snarled.

"Am I?" Damon choked.

"Klaus! Let him go!" Eleanor shouted.

Klaus turned his neck towards her and glared at her. Damon, faintly, recognized the voice. When he took a glimpse of the person who was able to stop Klaus, his eyes widened incredulously.

"Eleanor?!" He said, shocked.

She looked at him but didn't say anything.

Klaus let go of Damon. Damon stumbled at little and then again looked at Eleanor. He noticed that she was debating internally what to say to either of them, him and Klaus.

 _But how does she even know him?_ He thought.

Realizing, that none of them was going to say anything, he ran towards the hospital to Elena.

Klaus turned towards Eleanor. She flinched after seeing so much anger in his eyes, directed towards her.

"This is the third time you interrupted." He told her in his calm voice but Eleanor noticed the anger in his calm voice.

"I don't want you to hurt anyone." She reasoned with him.

He took a threatening step towards her, which she retaliated by taking one backwards.

"I am only doing what I think will help me in making hybrids." He told her.

"But this is wrong, hurting people. That's not right." She said to him, this time taking a step towards him.

"It seems that you are kind of attached with these people. They all know you." Klaus said as a matter of fact.

"I..I..Stefan, didn't he tell you that I came to Mystic Falls before." She informed him.

"Yes, I remember. So let me ask you something. On which side are you, me or them?" He asked her, waiting for her to respond.

"Are you asking me to choose?" She asked him incredulously.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He said softly.

"Don't do this to me." She yelled at him and started crying.

Tears came rushing out of her eyes. Klaus took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Please don't do this. I don't want to choose. I love you! I don't want to leave you. But I can't let you hurt these people too." She cried out. She grabbed his hands.

"I know, I know." He said wiping some more tears. He caressed her face.

"Then, stop, please." She pleaded.

"I can't love. I am sorry." He whispered softly.

She started sobbing uncontrollably. He hugged her. She hugged him back. He placed his chin on the top oh her head and patted her head.

"I won't make you choose." He whispered in her ear and disappeared.

Eleanor stood there, all alone, eyes wide.

"No" She whispered "NOOOOOOO!" She cried out and fell on her knees.

"KLAUS!" She cried and cried.

* * *

Damon had taken Elena to the boarding house where they discovered that, Stefan too, had returned but not as good Stefan but the one who was ordered by Klaus to keep an eye on Elena. After sometime, Elena had left, Damon had settled, on a chair, his mind racing to that moment when he saw Eleanor with Klaus. How she tried to avoid him, how she didn't even wanted to see him but nevertheless saved him from Klaus.

"What are you thinking about, Damon?" Stefan interrupted him from his thoughts.

"None of your business, little brother." He said and rolled his eyes.

Stefan hm'ed and poured himself some whisky.

"Tell me something" Damon started "What was Eleanor doing with Klaus?" He asked.

Stefan laughed "You don't know, do you?"

"Oh stop talking in riddles and get to point." Damon irritably said.

"She is his girlfriend." He stated.

Damon choked on his whisky.

"What?" He coughed.

"Or was. I don't know if they will be together after today." Stefan said while rubbing his forehead.

"But-"

Someone rang the doorbell.

"Who the hell is this?" Damon said.

He opened the front door that reveled, Eleanor.

"Eleanor." Damon said.

"I am not here for chit chat." She stated.

"Really? What are you here for then?" Damon said and narrowed his eyes.

"I am not in the mood Damon. Give me my keys." She glared at him.

"Eleanor." Stefan acknowledged her presence.

"Stefan. I see you are doing fine." She stated.

"I am more than fine." Stefan smirked.

Eleanor tried to come in but Damon blocked her way in.

"Move Damon." She hissed.

"I don't think so." Damon faked a smile.

Eleanor narrowed her eyes and shooting pain started in Damon's head.

"Ok OK." He cried out.

She stepped in.

"I thought you were with Klaus." Stefan said.

Eleanor looked down.

"Did he leave you here or what? Because that's what you get for being in love with the big bad hybrid who tries to kill your friends." Damon said, his anger rising.

"Do not fool yourself into thinking that we are friends Damon. That is something that won't be happening." She spat.

They glared at each other.

"Friends isn't the word you should be using for us Damon. Friendship is something you lost the moment you, both of you, left me. So, don't try to use that friendship card on me." She growled.

Damon didn't say anything and neither did Stefan.

"Keys." She said again.

"I'll get them for you. I want you out of here as fast as possible." He hissed at her and left the room.

A flash of hurt washed over her features but she hid it perfectly.

"So" Stefan said when she turned towards him "You both broke up?"

"None of your business Stefan." She said.

"Seems like that line in everyone's favorite today." He said and took a sip from his drink.

"Here you go." Damon appeared again and threw the keys towards Eleanor to catch.

"I'll be leaving then." She said and walked towards the door to leave.

"Wait." Damon said.

She turned towards him "What?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If we really are that far apart, then why did you save me from Klaus?" He asked her.

She stared at him for a good couple of seconds "It wasn't about saving you" she was facing him fully "It was about saving Klaus from getting more innocent blood on his hands" She checked him from head to toe "However, you are far from innocent." She followed.

"It isn't like he hasn't killed anyone. How can you be in love with him? He is bad." He said, as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And you are not?! Stefan, there is not?! You both don't have innocent blood on your hands? Come on Damon, who are you trying to fool? Yourself or me? Stefan was a ripper and has killed, God knows, how many people" She pointed out to Stefan "And you, I am pretty sure you have someone compelled in your bedroom so that she can be your personal blood bank." She spat angrily.

"We are not bad people Eleanor, he is! Don't you see it? He is after Elena." He retaliated.

"A killing is a killing, Damon. You cannot justify it as good or bad because, both ways, people die. And, do you honestly think that I want Elena dead? Then it seems to me, you never understood me! I see good in him Damon, and if there is some good in him then I believe that he is capable of loving and being loved! But if you cannot see it, I understand, because your life, both of your lives, practically revolves around Elena!" She shouted. She closed the door with a band and left.

Damon glared at the closed door and left the room.

After walking for sometime and shedding more tears, Eleanor stopped in front of a house. It was dusty and it looked like it was closed for so many years. She took the keys that she had asked Damon to give her, unlocked the door, and went inside the house.

There was dust everywhere, and white sheets covered the sofas, TVs, fridge and many other things.

"Welcome back home." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Don. I liked this chapter.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Bye**


	9. Past

**Hey guys, am back. Missed me? Yeah, I missed you too. Thank you for your love for the story. I may not be able to upload another chapter for some days because I will not have access to my laptop. So, bear with me. I don't own THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

 _"Welcome back home." Eleanor whispered to herself._

* * *

The sun had risen. Eleanor lay on her bed on her back, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling of the house. She already had called Klaus three times, but every time she got the voicemail. She grabbed her phone again and dialed his number.

 _Please leave the message._

Damn voicemail again!

"Hey Klaus. Please call me. I don't want to choose. Please, call me and I just wanted to say that I will always love you." She said.

She ended the call.

She sighed, "What a dumb ass! Thinking that I won't choose him over anybody else," She yelled "But I won't let him hurt anyone now."

She got up.

"Sitting here, mopping over the fact that he laterally left me, isn't going to help." She said to herself.

She grabbed some clothes from her closet and changed into them.

"These people are going to try and kill him." She stared herself in the mirror "I will never let that happen." She stated firmly.

She locked her front door and left the house.

Rebekah had taken shelter, more like forcefully taken shelter under the boarding house with the Salvatore Brothers. She also joined Mystic High and currently was taking over Caroline's position in the cheer leading group. Caroline and Tyler were talking with each other. Caroline was fuming over Rebekah's smirking face.

"Rebekah?" Eleanor said when she saw her.

"Oh, Eleanor, you enrolled in Mystic High too?" She asked her when she saw Eleanor walking towards her.

"What? No. Why would I do that? Study all over again?" She asked her incredulously.

"I don't know. Pass time?" She said with a smirk.

Rebekah was sometime too much to handle.

Eleanor sighed. "Have you heard from Klaus?" They were now walking towards the school building.

"Nope. Your boyfriend-"

"Who also happens to be your brother." Eleanor deadpanned.

"-left me here so that I can keep an eye on his doppelganger bitch." Rebekah said with distaste.

"She has a name, you know?" Eleanor pointed out.

"I know, I just prefer the doppelganger bitch much more than Elena." Rebekah smirked.

"Just, tell me, if he contacts you." Eleanor requested.

They had stopped walking and now were standing in front of the main building.

"Don't count on him to contact. He is like that." Rebekah suggested.

"Yeah, I know. Just tell me, ok?" Eleanor said.

"Alright, I will." Rebekah said and waved at her.

She entered the school building, leaving Eleanor outside to dwell upon her loneliness.

After seeing Rebekah at the school, Eleanor made her way towards Mystic Grill. She needed a drink to clear her head and to plan.

' _How am I going to convince them not to plan on killing Klaus? That's impossible, as Klaus is also planning on killing them._ She sighed for the nth time. This was just so complicated. Everyone was at each other's throat.

She made herself comfortable on the stool in front of the counter.

"What can I get for you?" Matt asked.

"Ah! Matt. Its good to see you." She said with a pleasant smile.

"I wish I could say the same for you." He said with distaste.

"Seriously?" She said "You see me after 2 years and that's the best greeting you can come up with?" She asked him.

 _Why the hell every one so angry with me? It wasn't like they did anything good for me either._ She thought. _These people are so dramatic._ She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you show up as a girlfriend of the guy who is after Elena to bleed her dry, I think it's the best greeting you are going to get." He stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Just get me scotch, will you?"

"Sure." He turned, picked up the bottle and glass, and placed it in front of her. "Suit yourself."

She raised an eyebrow at her.

 _Rude._ She thought.

After he left her, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Klaus's number.

 _Please leave the message._

"Hey, its me again. Just call me back already. I am pretty sure you are hearing these voicemails. Just call me. I miss you. I love you." She said and ended the call.

"Boyfriend problem?" A recognizable irritating voice came from behind.

Eleanor growled.

"What do you want Damon?" She half yelled, half whispered at him when she turned to face him.

"What? It's a public place, I can come in whenever I want." He told her as if she was some kind of a stupid person who didn't know that.

"Fine" She grabbed her bottle of scotch "Stay."

She stood up to leave only to find that Damon stood in her way.

"What?" She hissed.

"Let's have a drink, shall we?" Damon said with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes and sat back on the stool again with Damon besides her.

"You know, that friendship thing we had going on, am glad we don't have that know." She commented. Venom laced in her tone.

"Aw, I love you too." Damon faked smile.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked him.

She was getting tired of his constant nagging.

Damon's smile faded away.

"Why are you still here?" Damon asked her while taking a sip from his drink.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking a sip from her own drink.

"Your boyfriend is gone, you have no friends here. Why are you still here?" Damon asked her again.

"First of all, Klaus will return. Second of all, who said I don't have a friend here? Rebekah is still here or did you forget that she was living with you?" She explained.

"Really now?" Damon said.

"What do you really want Damon?" She asked him seriously "I am rather convinced that you are not here for chit chat."

"Why are you siding with him?" Damon asked coming straight to the point.

"Are you dumb headed? " She deadpanned.

"No I am not dumb headed. What my brain cannot process is that, how you can be in love with him?" He asked. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Why can't I be in love with him? What is wrong with that?" She asked him.

"Because-"

"Because he is the bad guy?" She cut him off.

"Well, yeah." He said.

"I don't understand why you have a problem with it. You are neither my father nor my friend who can lecture me on what I should do or should not. Mind your own business Damon" She said and stood up. "Go protect Elena." She taunted.

She left the grill and again was stopped because of Damon standing in front of her.

"Stop vamping around." She said.

"We were friends once. I cared for you. You were the sister I always wanted Elly." He shouted at her face.

"Oh yeah? Then why did I find myself all alone when I needed you? When I needed the person who acted like my brother? Where was that inner brother at that time?" She shouted in anguish.

All the bad memories were coming back to her, how he and Stefan, who acted as her big brothers, left her to fend for herself.

Damon's eyes became soft. "We never meant that, Elly. By the time we came to get you, you were already gone."

"I was being TORTURED Damon." She yelled. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"My own family was torturing me to death. You obviously didn't think that I would stick around for them to torture me until you or Stefan came to rescue me. I relied on you two to help me out in that situation. But you, both of you, never came to my rescue. I was all alone." She cried out.

All the feelings she had bottled up in the corners of her heart, all poured out.

"And then you want to tell me that I am doing wrong. That being in love with Klaus was wrong. News Flash Damon, he was there to help me with my family. I told him to leave me, but he didn't because I was his priority." She yelled.

Being compared to Klaus fueled Damon's anger.

"Was. You are right. You were his priority, now you are not. Guess what, Elena is now his priority too and you are left all alone all over again." Damon spat.

A red mark appeared on his face and his neck was turned sideways. Eleanor had slapped him.

"I hate you." She said with disgust and walked away.

Damon gritted his teeth and walked away in the different direction.

* * *

 **Done. How was the chapter people?**

 **Read & Review**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Bye**


End file.
